Can I?
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: A look at Utakata and Hotaru's lives together. Sweet little oneshot and my first story. Constructive criticism welcome.


My first story so, let me know how bad I screwed this one up. I am fully aware this isn't exactly how it goes in the anime or magna, but it helps with the plot.

Edo: They don't want to point out everything Chaotica! Your story will be shorter than the complaints!

Me: Shut it and do the disclaimer before I shove you in the muse box, destiny-boy.

Edo: So violent…Dragons Chaotica owns nothing, zip, zilch, nada. The same number of natural features on Heidi Montague.

Enough insulting of modern celebrities, on with the story.

Utakata had to admit, he owed them a debt. But why on earth would they think he, a rogue ninja, could be a teacher to one so pure? She shouldered the burden of her family and had lived with the old man on a frigging ROCK, in the middle of nowhere. It was pretty, and in different circumstances he could see himself staying for a while, maybe taking a nap under that old tree, towards the ledge. But at the moment he didn't have time for their problems. And if he took the time to help, his problems would be theirs as well.

They worried about somebody deciding to steal a scroll. He worried about being murdered in his sleep by hunter-nin out for vengeance for the murder of his master, who had betrayed him anyway. But the girl was pretty….He was young, why not stop and smell the roses?

She asked him to be her master, which took a second to work through the thought process. He wasn't sure if he should, perhaps her life would be better without worrying about associating with him? So he promised himself, two challenges, if she cannot pass the first in three days, he left. The same went for the second, then, if, however unlikely, she passed that as well, he would talk to the old man.

So he assigned her to walk on water. She said she had some skill in ninjutsu, any self-respecting ninja could walk on water…*Sploosh*….Or not. Did she seriously just fling herself into the pond? Ok no way in hell was this one working out; he might as well pack now. Or tomorrow, he was rather tired.

She woke him by rapping in a rather hyper manner on his door. Her long blonde hair clung adorably to her face, and the water had thoroughly soaked her clothing, sucking the garments tight to her lithe form. Well mostly lithe, she shouldn't bow it that shirt. She passed his test, with flying colors. Such hard work and determination he rarely saw now days.

"Very Well, Learn this jutsu" He purred in a teasing manner

There was no way she could learn this without the correct chakra nature. He would assign her a more reasonable test when she failed. He couldn't expect the impossible, and she couldn't get over confident. And she really had to quit calling him master.

He woke at roughly 11:47am on the roots of a tree with the girl smiling so happily he felt he could forget their different situations and kiss her. She leaned over him so closely he could smell the sweetness of her breath and the strange herbal shampoo she used. Instead he forcibly forced the thoughts from his head and cried "Ah! You're to close!" Smooth Uta, very smooth.

She noticed nothing of course. She harbored no ridiculous attraction. She instead astounded him by performing the jutsu he had told her to lean. Flawlessly in fact, it was a little intimidating. "Will you teach me now?" She asks delightedly. He feels guilty when he makes good on his vow and says no. The soulful green eyes are saddened, and he hates it. She should be eternally smiling, he decides. Her frown could make Hades weep.

Wearily he made his way to the old man, and after a short conversation it was decided he teach her. He was almost sold on the idea when the man uttered the fateful word "master". A master and student bond could not be counted on, this he knew from experience. If he was her master he would lose her. It was also inappropriate behavior for a master to see his student as he saw the girl. Hotaru deserved better, she was as far away from himself in stature as could be. Angel to demon, Osiris to Seth, Love to Hate. She deserves better than me he decided, but I will teach her, if only to stay by her side and bask in her warmth but a day longer.

____________________________________1 Year Later_______________________________________

A full year he resided in the fort. And only now did it feel as if he had touched the sky. The training session had gone as usual. Then he had decided it best to refresh her hand-to-hand skills. She had improved greatly, and he truly did not wish to hurt her. This had caused him to slip on the wet dock and land heavily on his back. For a split-second he didn't realize what happened, and then he felt her fall on top of him. Silly Hotaru, always overbalancing, he should fix that- his thought came to a screeching halt when he felt her lips on his. 'Perhaps I shouldn't fix that.' was all he could think. What surprised him most was that after a full thirty seconds, she did not pull away. Rather pressed to him tighter and opened her mouth slightly. He responded zealously.

_______________________________1 Year Later____________________________________________

She lay cocooned in his arms on the roots of the tree. He was now twenty she was nineteen. He was absolutely sure he could live in this moment forever, before old man Tonbee interrupted their moment. He needed to speak in private so Utakata followed obediently. He knew this talk would come eventually."Do not push her into anything, If you do you are to marry her, if you don't, you are to marry her. For goodness sakes boy! Hotaru loves you! Wedding bells? Hello?"

And here he had doubts about the old mans feelings about the relationship. Apparently the removal of the demon inside of him (strange mishap during training) had left him more open to shock. His soft amber eyes widen and his delicate yet masculine jaw falls open slightly. Marriage? Surely when the Mist had rescinded his name from the bingo book they did not intend for him to find a wife and settle down?! And yet, he had remained true to the rules of honorable courtship, as had Hotaru, and he had never even had time for women before. Surly this made her special? She once voiced desire to restore her clan, could he truly be responsible for children though? He wanted too, and yet the fear stayed. But…maybe he would think about it. Just think, for a little while…

__________________________1 year later__________________________________________________

_Naruto _of all people was helping him with his outfit. His once missing friend Sasuke was leaning against the wall clearly enjoying his discomfort. It wasn't like he had many friends or acquaintances at all really. Being a missing-nin sorta made people treat you like a leper. So when Hotaru had insisted on a wedding with friends and family, he had sent word to one of the only decent people he knew. The man had reluctantly ditched the jumpsuit and was wearing a tux, behaving for his role as best-man. Sasuke, Neji and oddly enough Sai, had been kind enough to help him with missing numbers in terms of groomsmen.

______________________Hotaru_________________________________________________

She remembered Sakura as the one who helped Tonbee when he was injured. She seemed to have forgotten when she asked for a wedding with family and friends that both her and her lovely groom had neither really. She had sent word to Sakura in the leaf village. Out of sheer desperation she may add. As the two were not exactly close, Sakura was nice but they had never really talked before. Tsunade had caught wind and sent a letter back, basically saying she wanted to send a small group of ninja to witness the marriage of a good ally. Even though Utakata took care of most diplomatic matters for her, running a village from a fort over thirty miles away was a bit difficult. And keeping foreign relations peaceful was just as hard.

A few ninja were glad to stand up with them both. Sakura being the one she was most familiar with was her maid of honor. Her husband Sasuke was playing groomsmen for Utakata, along with Neji, husband to Tenten and Naruto, the best man, husband to Hinata. And Sai who was slightly controversial throughout Suna, as he and the Kazekage were an item. Sadly Sai's partner could not come so a nice girl named Ino would walk with Sai down the aisle. The wives, and Ino, were more than happy to play bridesmaid with her, so that was that and the Hokage was waiting for them to get on with it already, she couldn't leave her village for long.

______________________________2 month's later__________________________________________

Hotaru was pregnant, and he had no idea what to do. They had made friends in the leaf and would be off soon for medical care in the village, rather than the rather rural area they ruled. Tonbee and a few trusted people would watch their home while they were absent. Tonbee was also kind enough to run the village during their little…shall we say vacation?

Arrangements were made for them to stay in the new Uchiha compound; they had really hit it off with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura, also expecting would go through the process with Hotaru and Sasuke and Utakata could panic in unison at close range. Something told him he and Sasuke were going to need to help each other through this as well, after all it made no sense for both of them to be up at all hours of the night, running to multiple convenience stores, that would hopefully be open at two in the morning, and have the strange things they asked for. Seriously, was there bubble gum flavored onigiri? Doubtful, they would also probably need to teach each other things as well. For instance Utakata was good with work generally suited for handymen; Sasuke wasn't good with a hammer and wrench, having always been able to hire someone. Sasuke could cook; very well in fact due to long years of paranoia and isolation, Utakata burnt water. And then again he wonders, how he got so lucky, good friends, demon free life and a beautiful wife, things seem to have worked out, ne?

__________________________Fin_____________________________

Read and Review please!


End file.
